


Silhouette

by DerekHaleGirl97



Series: Sterek One-Shots [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Derek Hale Saves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, Derek Rerurns, Ghost Riders take Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, The Author Regrets Nothing, everyone forgets stiles, teen wolf season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekHaleGirl97/pseuds/DerekHaleGirl97
Summary: Derek did not return to Beacon Hills. The town wasn't his problem anymore, and Stiles had Malia, so what reason does he have to return to the place where he only got hurt? Why should he go back? He was somewhat happy where he is now, so why go through all the trouble once again?Derek's questions are answered, but it only comes as a text message from Stiles with only a few vague words that send Derek's heart plummeting to the depths of his stomach.Help, come find me. REMEMBER ME.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this many months ago (In July I believe) and it was after I first watched the trailer for Season 6. I cried (the ungly kind of crying) and bugged my friend about it for days. This is the initial result of what happened. 
> 
> To be honest, I had no sleep what so ever because I couldn't. So apologies in advance because I was sleep deprived. 
> 
> And as I said before....
> 
> NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!
> 
> Why does fate hate me so?!!!!!!!!
> 
> And this was before Remember, so no confusion! Please?

It all started with a simple greeting, a simple 'hey' to his ex-girlfriend as they walked by each other in the hallways one Monday morning. Stiles wasn't exactly sure what happened, but when he smiled kindly to the person he used to love, all he got in return was a confused face and a strange look from Malia. Okay, he wasn't expecting that.

Sure, she and he didn't part on great terms, but he thought they'd at least be civil with each other after the whole Theo incident. Still, Stiles didn't pay any mind to it, the encounter was long forgotten once he met up with Scott. Maybe he should have taken that as a warning sign, the beginning of the pain that was to come, the feeling of powerlessness, and the fear that the ones he cared the most were going to soon not remember his name. His existence...

"Someone is taking people," Scott says fear etched in his voice as he looked at Deaton in concern. Stiles and Lydia were there with him, both having equally concerned faces as they wait along with Scott for any information the vet could provide.

"I'm afraid so," Deaton says, looking at the trio with a grim expression. "Stiles, what exactly did they look like?"

"They wore all black, rode on horses, definitely not from this time because their clothes looked old-fashioned," Stiles says, watching as Deaton's eyes grew wide, making Stiles' stomach turn uneasily.

"I think I know who they are." Deaton says slowly, "But I must ask, Stiles.... Did any of them see you?"

"Uh..." Stiles thought back to the night he first saw them. They were in the woods, dragging some lost hiker by his foot through the ground, then he disappeared in green smoke. "Yeah, they looked me in the eyes before they disappeared."

"Oh no..." Deaton breaths, his usual calm eyes were now laced with fear as he stared at Stiles in horror.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Scott demands, now feeling fear for his best friend begin to rise in him once more. The last time Scott ever felt like this was when Stiles was possessed by the Nogitsune.

"The men Stiles described are known as Ghost Riders." Deaton begins. "Not much is known about them, but it they are known to take people..."

"Like, take them to kill them?" Stiles asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"No... Something far worse than anyone could ever imagine. They don't just take people; they erase them from existence. No one would ever remember them, would never recall that they even exist like they never existed at all." Deaton explains and Stiles can feel his heart drop in realization.

"When you asked if they noticed me..." Stiles says, trying to calm the storm that was raging through his mind. "Does that mean I'm next?"

"I'm afraid so, Stiles," Deaton says, and both Scott and Lydia gasp in horror as they looked at Stiles.

It seemed like Stiles was never going to catch a break. First, his best friend is turned into a werewolf, throwing him and his father into the world of the supernatural. Next, he is caught up in the whole hunter, kanima drama, as well as having to face a pack of Alphas and a Darach and almost losing his Dad in some sacrifice ritual. Then, he gets possessed by an evil fox spirit and makes him kill a whole bunch of people, including being the cause of Allison's death (which Scott has told him many times he wasn't responsible for). Then, having to face berserkers, supernatural hit men, the resurrection of Kate Argent, the whole Theo incident, and having his heart be broken by Malia.

Worst of all, never getting to tell Derek Hale how he truly felt before he left Beacon Hills.

Seriously, when is Stiles ever going to get a break?

"So, what are we going to do?" Stiles asked, feeling his heart race at the idea of being taken away from his friends and family.

"It seems that there is really no way to stop the Ghost Riders," Deaton says, making Stiles gulp in fear. "Once they set their eyes on you, they are never going to stop until they have you."

"Don't worry, Stiles," Scott says, trying to be reassuring to his friend, but it didn't work. Stiles was close to freaking out, and he had no idea what to do. "We'll find a way to stop them and save everyone."

"Hopefully you do so quickly, Scott," Deaton says, his voice taking on a deadly serious tone. "Because once you forget who Stiles is, then it will be too late to save him."

***

It's been almost a year since Derek left Beacon Hills.

After what happened in Mexico, Derek realized that Beacon Hills just wasn't where he was meant to be anymore. Despite him gaining the rare ability to shift into a full wolf, the town he grew up in did not need him anymore. Scott was Beacon Hill's protector now, so Derek didn't have any more reason to stay in a placed that only has painful memories.

So, Derek packed up everything he owned and moved back to New York where he still had his old apartment he shared with Laura before she died. It wasn't hard to say goodbye to Beacon Hills, but what made him hesitant to leave was the one person he missed his chance with. Stiles. 

After everything they had been through, Derek realized he had developed feelings for the hyperactive spaz over the course of the two years they've known each other. However, due to all the supernatural events that went on, Derek never found the courage to say how he truly felt to the teenager and found it was best to just leave with a clean slate and leave any feelings he may have had for Stiles behind. Sadly, that was easier said than done.

Derek found that Stiles had been in the forefront of his mind every day he spent being away. From the moment he woke up to the moment he fell asleep, Derek would be thinking about Stiles. Even in his dreams, he would live in a world where he had confessed his feelings to the boy, and they'd live in a blissful happily ever after together. But as soon as he wakes up and reality sets in, Derek would only realize that Stiles was not his, they did not live in a reconstructed Hale House, and did not live happily ever after.

The Twenty-three-year-old found that he was alone, maybe even more now because he didn't have Scott or the rest of the pack. More importantly, he did not have Stiles.

But despite the constant feeling of being alone, Derek did not return to Beacon Hills. The town wasn't his problem anymore, and Stiles had Malia, so what reason does he have to return to the place where he only got hurt? Why should he go back? He was somewhat happy where he is now, so why go through all the trouble once again?

Derek's questions are answered, but it only comes as a text message from Stiles with only a few vague words that send Derek's heart plummeting to the depths of his stomach.

Help, come find me. REMEMBER ME.

***

When Derek entered the Beacon Hills city limit, he immediately knew something was off. The city was shrouded in a whole new kind of darkness Derek had never felt. He was tense as he drove down the familiar street to Scott's house, hoping he could shed some light on what is currently going on, and if anything happened to Stiles. Derek did wonder if Stiles sent that message as a joke, but when he tried to contact Stiles, he only got a deadline, which didn't sit well with Derek at all.

When he pulls up to the familiar house with the wrap around porch, Derek gets out of the car and hesitantly walks up to the door. He knocks a few times before he hears shuffling inside and the door finally opens to Scott, whose eyes widen in surprise having seen Derek for the first time in almost a year.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" Scott asked, smiling like he was genuinely relieved to have him back in town.

"I got a message from Stiles saying he needed help. I was hoping maybe you can fill me in on what's going on." Derek says and watches as a confused look passes Scott's matured features.

"What the hell is a Stiles?" Scott asked, looking at Derek strangely.

Derek rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Funny, Scott. Now, where is Stiles, I need to see him."

Scott only looked more concerned than confused now. "Derek, I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, Scott." Derek was now growing impatient with the young Alpha. "Don't tell me you don't know who the hell your own best friend is."

"Of course I know who my best friend is. It's Theo." Scott says. Now Derek was the confused one. 

"No, Stiles is your best friend. The hyperactive spaz that won't shut up about anything and always gets his nose into our business? The one who you said lead you through the woods that night when you got bitten by Peter?"

"Who the hell is Peter? Derek, are you alright?" Scott asked, now showing concern for the older wolf.

"Oh my god!" Derek growls then pull up his phone to show Scott a picture he took of Stiles that one time he knew no one was looking. "This is Stiles, your best friend, and partner in crime. He basically saved our asses more than once and the whole reason you're a werewolf in the first place."

Scott's brows furrow in confusion as he stared at the picture that obviously showed him and Stiles talking to each other, goofing off like they normally do. "I'm sorry Derek, but I have no idea who this guy is... I've never seen him before."

"Scott, tell me exactly what is going on here." Derek demands and Scott begins to explain how people are disappearing by a group of Ghost Riders. Scott begins to explain what they do and slowly begins to realize that Stiles (despite having no recollection of him at all) must have been one of the victims, which explains why he doesn't remember him.

"We need to see Sheriff Stilinski," Derek says, trying to figure out a way to get Stiles back from where ever these Ghost Riders have taken him. Scott gives Derek another confused face.

"Why would we go and see Sheriff Stilinski?" Scott asked.

"Because Stiles' father is the Sheriff," Derek says, and they both make their way to the station.

***

"Sheriff's department," John answers another phone call, and like many others, this was someone reporting a missing person. John listens and takes down the information before he has to hang up and redirect the call to the front desk. His night was just as busy as any other night, maybe more so with all these missing person's cases piling up. He has no idea why so many people disappearing, and what's strange is that the people who call them in have no idea who the person they're calling for is.

It sounds crazy, but for some odd reason, he's giving them the benefit of the doubt. Like, something inside his head is telling him something is wrong, but it's all white noise for him to really pay attention to.

Just as he gets ready to work on some of the cases, the receptionist knocks on his door, gaining his attention. "Lucille, what can I do you for?"

"Sir, I have a Derek Hale and a Scott McCall requesting to see you immediately." She says and John can see two men standing on the other side of the window. John recognized Derek, having worked on his case eight years ago, and remembers seeing the McCall kid around town a few times. Still, they didn't gain his attention enough for him to stray from his work.

"I can't see them now, I have too much work to do," John says, about to wave them off, but Derek barges into his office like he owned the place.

"Sheriff, this is a matter of saving your son," Derek says, his face filled with impatience.

John scoffed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry Mr. Hale, but I think you must be mistaken. I don't have a son." John says, suddenly feeling like saying that was just wrong. He honestly had no idea why.

Derek was insistent. "Sheriff just gives us ten minutes, and we'll explain everything."

John looks at Derek, weighing his options, but really the only thing he can think of was how crazy Hale sounded. "Mr. Hale, I have more important things to do than indulge you and your wild stories."

"Then let me ask you this." Derek demands, walking until he was right in front of John's desk. "Did you and your wife ever wanted kids?"

"Of course we did." John says, not liking how Derek was prying into his personal life. "But we couldn't have any... She wasn't able to, and she died regretting never giving me a kid."

"What if, in some alternate universe, you were able to have a kid? A son, who loved you so much he was willing to be a surrogate sacrifice for you?" Derek asked.

"Son, now you're just talking crazy," John says, about to call in some of his deputies to escort the two men out of the station.

"Would this be crazy?" Derek showed him a picture of Stiles on his phone, this one was different from the one he showed Scott. This one had a close up to Stiles' face where John can see the wide whiskey-colored eyes, the moles that dotted his skin, and the wide grin that looked too much like his own.

John frowned in confusion as he took note of the kid in the picture having the same eyes as Claudia, as well as the same hair color and everything. Stiles looked so much like his mother, it hurt John to even realize that the kid staring back at him was none other than his own flesh and blood.

"That's impossible..." John says, still staring at the picture. "I would remember my own kid, especially one who looked so much like my dead wife..."

"Exactly sir, you wouldn't. But someone did make you forget about your own son, and I'm going to try and find him, but I need your help trying to figure out where he could be." Derek says.

***

"He could be anywhere," Scott says to Derek as they look through the graveyard.

After filling in with the Sheriff about everything that was going on in Beacon Hills, they managed to find a journal Stiles was keeping long before everyone began forgetting who he was. Thankfully, the whole journal was still in tacked, and there was even an entry where Stiles addressed everyone before he disappeared.

He addressed Scott, telling him that he will always be his brother, no matter all the things that happened. Telling him that, even if Scott doesn't remember him, that their friendship will go on for as long as Scott lived, and wishing he should have never dragged Scott out into the middle of the woods that night. Scott became tearful and wished that he could remember the guy who loved him like a brother, but knew he could never get that love in return.

Stiles wrote to his father as well, apologizing for everything he's put him through and having to lose the only family John would never know. Stiles wished he could have been the son John wanted, and would have loved being a deputy alongside his father. That made John cry at the thought that he, in fact, did have a son who looked out for him and wanted him back more than anything despite not knowing anything about him.

Derek could help but look to see if Stiles left an entry for him, but all he saw on the last page was a few words that may have been his lasts thoughts before he was taken.

Somebody's got to remember me...they'll come for me...

"He has to be around here somewhere," Derek says, pointing his flashlight in all kinds of directions. In the journal, Stiles described how he first encountered the Ghost Riders. They were in a graveyard, and Stiles had seen them take people to what looked like a tomb, and that's what they're trying to look for.

"What if we can't find him?" Scott asks, turning his head towards Derek.

"We will find him...we have to," Derek says, keeping his eyes from meeting with Scott's.

"You know... I still don't remember who Stiles is... and I get that he should mean something to me, but what does he mean to you?" Scott asks, following Derek as they continued to look for the tomb described in Stiles' journal. "Why is it that you're the only one who remembers him while everyone else doesn't?"

"I...I don't know." Derek says, but he wasn't sure if he was being honest or not. Yes, he did have feelings for Stiles, but how is it that he was immune while everyone else had forgotten that Stiles ever existed? What would that even mean?

Before Scott could ask another question, they both pause once they find the tomb. It was hidden in a thicket of trees, shrubs, and vines; making the place look much eerier than it needed to be. Derek felt a small sense of hope, that maybe somewhere in that tomb, was where Stiles was. Derek handed the flashlight to Scott, then proceeded to open the tomb.

Once the heavy concrete door was moved, Derek was the first one to take a step inside the ancient looking place, but then was immediately stopped by someone who looked all too familiar to Derek. Standing right in front of him was none other than his older sister Laura. She looked exactly the same as Derek remembered seeing her last, nothing like they would expect a ghost to look like. She glared warningly at Derek before she spoke.

"Der, you can't enter here. This is only for those who are forgotten, and if you go in, then you'll be at risk of being forgotten too." Laura warns, but Derek takes no heat in her words.

"Laura, let me pass through. There is someone in there who needs me, and I can't let him be taken from the people who care about him the most. Who need him in their lives as much as he needs them." Derek pleads with his dead sister's ghost.

"Fine, but only those who truly remember a forgotten can enter and you must return before sunrise or else you'll be trapped in the land of the forgotten as well," Laura says, moving to the side to let Derek in.

Derek turns to Scott, "Whatever you do Scott, don't follow me."

"But Derek, you heard what your sister said. If you don't come back in time, then you'll be stuck in there forever." Scott says, worry in his eyes. He already lost his best friend, he didn't know what would happen if he lost Derek as well.

"I know... and it's a risk I'm willing to take," Derek says, then turns around to walk into the tomb.

"Why are you even risking your life for some guy you don't like so much," Scott asked, making Derek pause in his tracks.

"Believe it or not Scott... but I think I'm in love with him..." Derek says, and Scott doesn't get the chance to respond because as soon as Derek walks into the tomb, the concrete door slams shut right behind him.

***

At first, Derek wasn't sure where he was once he opened his eyes.

When he wakes up, he finds himself back in the loft, for a moment making him wonder if it had all been a dream. However, the only thing that stood out from reality and fantasy was that his whole loft was flooded by water, just like the time Boyd and Isaac tried to protect Derek by setting up a trap for Kali and the other alphas. Sadly, it only resulted in Boyd's death, and Derek could never make himself remember the moment he saw the light leave the young beta's eyes.

"Stiles!" Derek called out, hoping the man he'd fallen for was somewhere nearby.

Derek got out of bed and went to the large metal door, still having hope that Stiles was on the other side. Suddenly, instead of going out through the rest of the building, Derek found himself out in the middle of the woods. It was late at night, slightly pouring as the clouds hid the moon behind the dark clouds.

"Stiles!" Derek calls out again, only to hear something in the distance. Derek strained his ears to hear a familiar voice call out, but it wasn't Derek's name he was calling out.

"Scott! Scott where are you!" Derek hears Stiles call out, making Derek's heart flutter at hearing the love of his life's voice for the first time in almost a year.

"Stiles!" Derek shouts, racing to where he can hear Stiles wondering around. Once he finally found him, he wasn't expecting Stiles to look so young.

Stiles had his buzz-cut hair, wore a large jacket, and looked around frantically to find his missing friend. Only then did Derek realize that this must have been the night Scott was bitten by Peter, and Stiles was trying to look for him for some reason. Derek knew Stiles didn't go looking for Scott because Scott told him that his Dad made Stiles return home, so he couldn't be in the woods looking for him.

"Scott! Come on man! Where are you!" Stiles called again, sighing heavily as he looked out into the dark woods.

"Did you regret not looking for Scott?" Derek asked, causing the young Stiles to turn around and look at him.

"D-Derek?" Stiles asked in confusion, slowly turning back to the eighteen-year-old Derek remembered seeing last time he saw Stiles. "How did you... You remember me?"

"Of course I remember you, Stiles." Derek inches closer to Stiles. "How could I forget?"

"Everyone else did..." Stiles gave Derek a watery smile. "But I've been down here a while, so I'm not even sure if you're real or not. It wouldn't be the first time."

"Oh yeah?" Derek asked, walking so close to Stiles that they were mere inches apart. "Did any of these ended up like this?"

Derek couldn't stop himself from smashing his lips to Stiles', only then realizing how much he had missed Stiles and how much he craved him. Stiles was shocked of the kiss, his eyes wide and realization hitting him once he can feel that this Derek was actually the real Derek and not some hallucination the Ghost Riders wanted him to feel. In the heat of the moment, Stiles kissed Derek back, finally living the dreams of doing this very action, and taking note of how amazing it felt then all the other times he would just simply fantasies about it.

Derek pulled Stiles close, wrapping his arms around the slightly build teen he relished in the taste of his lips. This was a dream come true for both of them, and had the rest of the gang been there, someone (possibly Scott or Lydia) would say 'finally!' They both reluctantly pulled back to stare into each other's eyes for a moment, just temporarily happy to be with each other once more after being apart for almost a whole year.

"Stiles..." Derek gently placed his hand on the young man's cheek. "We need to get out of here."

"Right...but how did you even get in here? I thought only the Ghost Riders could get in and out of the Land of the Forgotten?" Stiles asked, looking at Derek confused.

"I found an entrance to the tomb you wrote about in your journal," Derek says and Stiles nods in realization. "We just need to find another one in order to get out of here."

"Or maybe..." Stiles thinks about it for a second. "The Ghost Riders wouldn't be dumb enough to place the exit the same place as the entrance. The one thing I learned while being here is that you have to remind yourself who you are, or else you will forget yourself as well."

"How does that help us getting out of here?" Derek asked, confused.

"We need to get to the very beginning. I think we should start where we first meet." Stiles concludes, smirking in confidence.

"And where would that be, exactly?" Derek questions, raising an eyebrow at Stiles.

"Where Scott dropped his inhaler," Stiles says, feeling like the nightmare he was in was going to end soon.

***

Scott waited, his worry growing more and more as he saw the night sky slowly turn today, only then did he knew Derek didn't have much time left.

Just before the sun peeked over the eastern horizon, the concrete door swung open to let both Stiles and Derek tumble out and into the heap on the forest floor. Stiles groaned in pain while Derek spat out a couple of leaves that got into his mouth as they landed. Scott stood there in shock, not realizing that Stiles was laying right in front of him, and when it does, Scott can feel the tear in his eyes as memories flooded back. From the moment they meet in the sandbox to the hurt expression on Stiles' face as Scott asked him who he was. It all came to him, and he swore he was never going to forget his brother again.

"Stiles!" Scott exclaimed and pulled his best bro into a bone breaking hug. Stiles sighed in relief as Scott remembered him, and basked in the feeling of being with his best friend again. His eyes landed on Derek, and he smiled the brightest smile Derek had ever seen.

Stiles was safe once more, and Derek was going to make sure that he was going to stay that way for as long as he can help it.

**Author's Note:**

> *Five Second Dance Party* 
> 
> If you guys know where that's from, then I will love you forever. 
> 
> (hint: it was from a show about 3 brothers....)


End file.
